


Creampie Queen

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad dragon toys, Bottom!Lucifer, Creampie, Cumtubes, D/s elements, Dom!Alastair, Humiliation, M/M, Name Calling, Shut Up Vasu is my favorite one, Top!Alastair, Toys, hint hint, sub!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Alastair loves the sight of a good creampie, and Lucifer loves being full. This is a compromise.
Relationships: Alastair/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	Creampie Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Another fill for the SPN Kink Bingo!!
> 
> Square: Creampie

Honestly, there was nothing more of a delicious sight in Alastair’s mind than that of a wet, sloppy hole, filled to the brim with cum, and watching it ooze out of his lover messily. 

It was just always a delicious sight to see, no matter what. 

It was just as good of a symbol of possession as a collar around his neck, or a tattoo, or even a ring. Just a beautiful way to say  _ mine. _

At this moment, Alastair stared at Lucifer’s ruined hole with a sense of pride. The younger man was whining softly, bright blue eyes half dulled from subspace and the five intense rounds of sex that they just had. His hole was swollen, puffy, and leaking cum steadily. His stomach looked full too, and Alastair smirked. 

“You look so beautiful like this,” he whispered softly, “and I bet that you would taken even more loads if you could, huh?” 

Lucifer moaned and nodded, squirming slightly. 

Alastair gave a nasally sounding chuckle. “Unfortunately, I’m not a young man anymore,” he said, “so I can’t fill you up like I’d like to. But don’t you worry, my little cumslut, I have just the thing to help you out.” 

He leaned over the bed and grabbed a large, animal looking dildo with a knot at the base and a tube attached to it. It was tapered at the head before leading into the thick shaft and knot, colored a beautiful blue that faded into a deep, dark blue.

Lucifer’s eyes went wide. Alastair knew that it was likely the largest toy that his lover had ever taken. 

“This dildo is named Vasu the Naga, little boy slut,” Alastair said casually, “and it has a cum tube in it.” 

Lucifer’s eyes went comically wide and Alastair smirked darkly 

“So I can fill you up over and over again, as many times as you want,” he finished. He started to press the dildo in. Cum gushed out to act as a lubricant for the massive toy. 

Lucifer wailed, his back arching as Alastair easily made the toy bottom out inside of him. 

“Are you ready for more, cumslut?” Alastair smirked before he started pumping the artificial cum into him. 

Lucifer whimpered and more cum joined the mess smearing onto his thighs and the toy. Keeping a firm hand on the pump, Alastair grabbed the base of the toy and began pumping it firmly into him, hard and quick thrusts, effectively fucking him and creating even more of a mess. 

He wished that more of the cum that he was pumping into Lucifer was his own, that he was a younger man and could go for rounds more. It would be so much  _ more  _ of an authentic creampie. 

Oh well. This will have to do. 

And it was hot, he had to admit. Lucifer’s belly was full and distended from toy and from the amount of cum being pumped into him- Alastair made sure to buy  _ plenty.  _ His hole, what Alastair could see of it, was red and puffy and clinging to the toy slamming into him over and over again. Cum, artificial and Alastair’s own, mingled together and oozed out of him, effectively creating the creampie effect. 

Oh, Alastair was  _ definitely  _ going to do this again with his little cum dumpster. 

Maybe that’s what his collar tag should say. Does he like “Cumslut” or “Cum Dumpster” better?

“Allllllll,” Lucifer whimpered. “Please?” 

Alastair looked and he saw Lucifer’s cock, bobbing hard and leaking. He smirked. 

“You like being fucked and pumped full of cum that much, you little cum whore?” he sneered. That was another good one. “Hold off just a little bit more, ‘cause once I’m done here, you’re getting plugged up.” 

Lucifer threw his head back and gave a frustrated wail. Alastair merely chuckled. 

Maybe the tag should read  _ Creampie Queen.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
